


In Time

by TolkienGirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peggy is so strong and so broken, Peggy's war, Pre-Series, Second Person, angst and no comfort, or post-The First Avenger if you want to look at it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want something to scream at, to beat your fists against, to break. But the world doesn't give you that. (Peggy introspection and angst, set around the start of the series. Peggy/Steve-ish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

Silk stockings again. More bread than you hear there is in England. Victory. Freedom. A newer, better deal.

It would be wrong for you to say you miss the war.

Wouldn't it?

They ask for coffee, not for opinions. Fresh lipstick, paperwork, telephones. It's all as familiar as an old wound.

 _"Captain America,"_ sighs the girl on the radio. _"I couldn't_ live _without you."_

You bite your lips until they bleed.

You are a strong woman. You are brave, and resourceful, and intelligent, and you _can't live without him._ Does that make you weak?

It doesn't matter. You need him. Not to tell you how (or what) to think—but to smile, and to hold your hand, and to step on your toes when you dance.

A woman in a man's world. A woman alone in the world. That's all you are, all you will ever be, you fear, and yet you're one of the lucky ones.

You want something to scream at, to beat your fists against, to break. _It's not fair. Not fair._

But the world doesn't give you that.

The world gives you freedom and victory, a show on the radio, and a war that never ends.


End file.
